


Dad, I Don't Feel So Good

by TheQueenOfWhump



Series: Ashes, Ashes, We All Fall Down [1]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Ashes Scene in Avengers: Infinity War Part 1, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Compliant, Avengers: Infinity War Part 1 (Movie) Spoilers, Family Feels, Gen, Hurt No Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I can make you cry in less than 500 words, Not A Fix-It, Peter is Tony's Biological Son, Short One Shot, Sorry Not Sorry, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Tony is Peter's biological father, Whump, Why Did I Write This?, mostly - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-05-10 10:02:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14734866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenOfWhump/pseuds/TheQueenOfWhump
Summary: MAJOR INFINITY WAR SPOILERS------Tony has to watch his own son turn to ash.And he can't do anything about it.------Or, the ending of Infinity War, only Peter is Tony's son.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> INFINITY WAR SPOILERS AHEAD!!!!!!!!!!!

"Dad?"

 

_No._

 

_Please no._

 

Tony turned around to look at his son - who shouldn't even have _been_ there. He told him to go home, but he didn't listen. Just like always.

_And now . . ._

Peter was walking towards him slowly, like he couldn't control his movements.

_No. Take me. Anyone but Peter._

_Anyone but my son._

"I don't feel so good," he said, looking up at him with fearful eyes.

"You're alright," Tony said quickly, wanting to get rid of that fear. Peter couldn't die afraid.

Peter couldn't _die_.

"Dad, what's happening?" he asked anyway, still looking absolutely terrified. It broke his heart. Or the part that hadn't been shattered already.

 _This can't be happening. Why him? I've done so much more to be worthy of this fate. He's the most innocent soul in the universe. So why him and not me? Why him and not_ anyone else _?_

Peter stumbled into his arms, clinging on for dear life. Tony wrapped his arms around him, soaking up the way he felt real and warm and _solid_.

His next words made Tony want to jump off his own tower.

"I don't want to go," he pleaded.

_Oh god why-_

"Dad, _please_ -"

The last time had begged like this was after he had almost died in a Spider-Man related accident.

But now he was _actually dying_ , and he couldn't do _anything_ to stop it. All he could do was hold his child.

He could only comfort him as he turned to _ash_.

"It's okay, Pete," he said into his hair. "I'm right here. I've got you."

"I don't want to die," he said. "Dad  _please_ , _I don't want to die-_ "

Tony felt his heart collapse in on itself as the two of them collapsed onto the ground. He couldn't hold them both up with his wounds, and _Peter's legs were gone._

"I've got you. I love you so much. So much."

Peter looked up at him. Tony knew it would be the last time he ever looked into those beautiful brown eyes. Those eyes that held so much innocence. The eyes of his _son_.

He opened his mouth as if to respond.

 

Tony would never know for sure what he was going to say.

Because Peter never got to say it.

\------

He wasn't sure what he did next.

He might've screamed. He might've cried. He might've died. Maybe all three.

He didn't care.

\------

_Why did Thanos have to do this?_

_Why didn't I try harder?_

_Why did my son have to be one of them?_

_Why wasn't it me?_

 

_Why did it have to be him?_

\------

Thanos had been set on taking half the universe.

 

_I don't care about half the universe. About how many others there were. About the half of the universe that was taken._

 

 

_Because he took all of mine._


	2. AN

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Avengers 4 = new chapter?

So I was thinking, you guys liked (read: hated) this so maybe if there is a reunion scene in avengers 4 I'm probably going to make that another chapter in this story. What do you guys think? I think I will. Just an FYI I guess.

I'm going to delete this chapter soon so make sure you tell me if you would want that or not in the comments. <3<3<3

**Author's Note:**

> wHOopS mY hANd SLiPpeD
> 
> This was really short, but I felt like it was good. Was it sad enough? I hope so. I'm editing this at like midnight so I'll probably end up changing something or other tomorrow. Or maybe not. Probs not. I'm lazy.
> 
> Yeah, sorry about this one. I couldn't get the idea out of my head. Sorry if someone's already done it before or was planning to do it.
> 
> Yeah. Sorry not sorry. Yolo (unfortunately for our characters)


End file.
